


Slave of the Reach

by Knightrunner



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 08:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2061531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightrunner/pseuds/Knightrunner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Blue Beetle betrays the team at the end of a mission Impulse is crushed and is searching for an answer. (Written after War aired and before Complications)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slave of the Reach

Bart wiped away a tear from his cheek. He was sitting on the steps at the warehouse. Mal and Karen were on a date and Connor was with Dick at the Wayne Manor. So he was alone there. Wally's family was great, but he couldn't cry around them. They'd ask what was going on and he took a risk telling Blue, he didn't want them involved. They'd done so much for him, they don't deserve to get involved with this mess.

He came back in time to stop Blue from going on mode, but he failed, and now he's lost his best friend. Saving Jaime was why he came back, but he's gone. What Bart couldn't figure out is how? He was fine up until…until they met Green Beetle. He narrowed his eyes at the ground in thought. Green couldn't have done it though, Miss M searched his brain. She said he's on our side. Lately though Miss M has been off her game. I need to talk to Nightwing. Bart stood up and left the warehouse. He ran to the nearest zeta tube and zetaed to the Batcave. He arrived and took off running again strait out of the cave and into the mansion. Within seconds he found Dick and Connor in a large recreation room with two couches, a big screen TV and some more stuff that would probably interest Bart if he wasn't so worried about Blue. He stopped in front of Dick, who was in costume and said "Green Beetle lied."

Nightwing gave him a confused look "You know this how?"

"Well I don't have any solid proof but Blue was fine, then we meet him and he did something to Blue and on the next mission he attacked us." Bart admitted.

Nightwing nodded slightly "You know we had M'gann probe his mind. She said he can be trusted."

Bart nodded "I know…but she hasn't been herself since we rescued Blue and the runaways from the Reach. Something happened there and she's been scared to even touch someone else's brain. You have to have noticed this."

Connor spoke up "He has a point. Ever since then she hasn't used her telepathy for anything but the mind link."

Nightwing sighed, crossing his arms in thought. He took several minutes, thinking over what had been said. "We can't accuse him of anything without proof. I'm sorry Impulse but we can't do anything."

Bart gave him a shocked look, disbelief in his eyes "What about Blue though? We have to help him!" he nearly shouted at Nightwing.

Nightwing nodded "I understand that but until we find a way there's nothing-"

"Shut up!" Impulse yelled at him "Don't say that! We just have to remind him why he helps people!" His voice broke as he added "We have to remind him that we care about him." he said, his voice just barely above a whisper.

Nightwing and Connor were both silent. They both knew Impulse had practically attached himself to Blue since he got stuck in the past but they hadn't known he cared that much for him. They're all a team, so they all care on one level or another for each other but in that moment all Nightwing could think of was when Wally yelled at him when he almost died. Nightwing sighed and said "We'll get him back."


End file.
